


Only the Beginning

by Arctic_comet



Series: Happy Ending and Beyond [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheating if you're into that interpretation of things, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet
Summary: What happened when Nancy slammed the door shut in 2x06.





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look, guys, in this garbage world I'm gonna take every single ounce of canon goodness I was given as a Jancy fan for as long as I possibly can. Don't like it? Don't read it. And don't read this if you're not into somewhat graphic sex!

Maybe Nancy had known exactly what would happen when she got off the bed for the second time, but it wasn't until he kissed her that first time that she admitted it to herself. All she could think was that if she didn't have him (all of him)  _now,_ she'd very possibly die. She'd never experienced hunger like this before. It was like an itch that absolutely had to scratched but that she'd never been quite able to reach on her own, or a fire that grew in size the more thought she gave it. She'd tried not to think about him, especially not in this way, their bodies pressed together, her fingers in his hair, his tongue in her mouth. Now she was done trying.

Jonathan turned out to be a good kisser considering his lack of experience, and tonight there was something different about the boy now holding her in his arms. Something that wasn't often seen in him. _Confidence._ She liked- no, _loved_ \- that in him. His mouth on hers was insistent and yet gentle and loving, stealing her breath and making her weak in the knees. There was no doubt about what he wanted, especially when he pressed his hips into hers only so slightly. Heat was pooling in her lower belly, and it was a relief when he began to walk them back into the guestroom. By the time he laid her on the mattress, she'd already helped him out of his sweater and t-shirt. He started on the buttons of her pajamas, but grew frustrated and simply pulled it over her head before getting on the bed properly himself.

She quickly pulled him on top of her, moaning at the feeling of his skin against hers, his hands roaming up and down her sides freely before reaching for her panties. She heard a seam rip when he pulled on them just a bit too hard. 

"Sorry," he muttered.

Nancy could've laughed right there and then. A pair of ruined panties was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 Suddenly he stopped, his hands stilling on her thighs. _Why was he stopping?_

"Nancy?" he called out, his voice strained. She opened her eyes, finding his eyes clear from the haze of lust for the first time since she'd found him behind her door.

"What?"

"Ummm... We don't have any condoms," he sighed, the frustration obvious in his tone. Yet despite his words, he made no move to get off of her.

_Fuck. Shit. Hell._

She nodded, reaching a decision almost too fast.

"You're right. But you could, you know, pull out before you... Come," she suggested, exhaling the last word in a cough. They were both smart enough to know it was a stupid idea, but there was no way she was going to back down from this tonight. No way, condoms or no condoms.

"You're sure?" he asked, his hands already reaching for the waistband of his pants. There wouldn't be anything left to remove after that, no more time to be scared, to overthink or to hesitate.

"Yeah."

He nodded, his lips finally returning to hers. 

She helped him get rid of the last garments before reaching out to stroke him. After some shitfing around, she had him where she needed him; kneeling between her legs, his hands on her bare hips. Their eyes met once more. _One last chance to stop._

Nancy shook her head, stroking his cheek. Something in her broke down completely as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

"Please," she said, almost begging.

Jonathan didn't have to be asked twice, and he slid into her without difficulty, his nails biting into her skin as a sign of nerves. A gasp escaped his mouth at the feeling, his eyes closing tightly in concentration. She had her own adjustment to do as well. So _this_ was how he felt inside of her. She moved her hips experimentally, earning another groan of pleasure from him. The other noise filling the room was a less welcome one. The bed was squeaking. Loudly. 

"Shit," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, moving her hips again to encourage him to move. When he did, her moans were almost as loud as the noises the stupid old bed was making. She could feel the tension in his body, how he was trying so hard to make this last, but even despite that, he soon shifted, moaning her name as he came.

Careful not to collapse on her (although she wouldn't have minded holding him to her longer), Jonathan moved to the side, his eyes widening at the sight of the mess on her belly.

"I'll go get you some paper," he said, making an attempt to get up, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Not yet," she sighed.

"Okay."

He turned to his side, leaning down to kiss her. She could taste the sweat on his upper lip.

"I can't believe we did that," he said, letting out a laugh, still trying to catch his breath.

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good. I...," he started, but interrupted himself, biting into his lip.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

They seemed to be on the same page tonight, so maybe he wanted to say the same thing that had been threatening to leave her mouth ever since he'd kissed her. If she couldn't say it tonight, then there was no telling when the next opportunity would arise, although if their current urgency was anything to go on, there would be plenty of chances. 

"I love you, Jonathan. _Really,_ " she said, a weight falling off her shoulders. _Peace. Finally._

He shot her a shy smile back.

"I love you, too."

"This doesn't end here... I'm going to figure things out, I promise," she told him. This was nothing but the beginning for them.

He nodded, clasping her hand tightly. She looked into his eyes, finding the same boy who'd pulled her out of the Upside Down, who'd seen almost too much of her. Sure, he'd changed and she'd probably changed even more, but one thing remained the same: _them,_ and thiscurrent coursing through her every time she touched him. Something in her had recognized him all those months ago, and despite all the things she'd done (some of which she wasn't particularly proud of, if she was completely honest) ever since, it still did. And it was the same for him. They were all the things she'd thought she'd stopped believing in years ago, when she'd grown out of fairy tales. In him she found their shared dreams of bigger places than Hawkins, or even the state of Indiana, a desire to do great things, a better tomorrow, that everything could turn out all right. 

Pushing Jonathan to his back, Nancy shifted to lie on her side, placing a finger on his chest. Lazily, she began to draw. It was a single symbol, pretty close to the number eight, only turned on its side. It didn't take him long to catch on, and she saw him blink back tears before pulling her down for a kiss. Yeah, she could deal with this and everything that could come along with it. _For eternity._


	2. The Morning

Nancy had laid her head on the pillow and been out like a light soon after their shared shower a while earlier, but Jonathan still found he couldn’t sleep.  
  
Despite her earlier words, he couldn’t totally shake the fear that she’d wake up regretting this, determined to go back to Steve as if nothing had ever happened. She’d had her fair share of Murray’s vodka after all, although obviously nothing close to the night of Tina’s Halloween party.   
  
_Trust issues._  
  
Okay, so maybe Murray had a point. Just a little.  
  
Even if she wanted to forget this, he knew he’d never be able to forget what had happened between them. He was going to savor every second he could remember, every touch, every kiss, every sound she'd made for him. _Because_ of him. Just kissing would’ve been fine- _more_ than fine- but doing this with her (three times) was almost too much for him to understand. And God, his mom would kill him if she found out how careless he’d been. Not to mention that he was having a really hard time mustering any regret, and that in itself made him feel guilty. Steve wasn't his friend, and he doubted he'd ever be, but _still_.   
  
Could he really have had her if he’d done something after Will’s return? And why hadn’t he even tried to hang out with her outside of school once she’d gotten back with Steve? _Any_ excuse would’ve done. He sighed, tightening his hold on Nancy. If anything, he was still totally lost when it came to any other relationships except the ones with his mom and a Will. _How could he not mess this up?_  
  
And what if Murray was proven right about Nancy, too? What if she got scared and ran back to Steve? He could do what he’d been doing since last December: disappear into the shadows and turn his head away every time he saw them together. In many ways it had seemed like the easiest and most obvious solution for everybody. If he’d seen her looking his way, he’d chalked it up to his own delusions instead of some secret longing. He could do that again, but he didn’t want to. Jesus, it was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Or he could do what he’d done tonight when he’d kissed her. He’d fought, taken a risk, taken control. If she wanted to ignore this, should he fight for them because he believed they belonged together?

In the morning he found himself alone in the room. Panic constricted his throat. Should he get out while he could? Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you had a one night stand with someone? Before he could decide on the best course of action, Nancy came back, fully clothed.

"Hey, sleepy head," she greeted, smiling as she took a step closer to run a hand through his hair.

He itched to wrap his arms around her and bury his head against her, but maybe that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Or at least that was what he thought until she took a seat on the mattress and pulled him into a hug.

***

  
“What are thinking about?” asked Nancy, her hand suddenly landing on his knee as they headed towards Hawkins. The contact felt good, _right_ , just like everything with her seemed to, and he silently wondered if he was blessed or cursed.  
  
“Mostly worried about my mom and Will... And I was kind of thinking about us, too.”  
  
“Well, we can drive straight to your house to see if they’re there. I’ll go with you. What is it that you were specifically wondering about us? Or should I say _worrying_?”  
  
“That it feels like a dream, and we’ll inevitably wake up soon and everything will go back the way it was. Maybe not today, but like a week from now or something. Like you said, it’s not like we even hang out when nothing bad’s going on.”  
  
“Did you want to hang out with me when nothing was happening?”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
“Do you think that maybe both of us needed something like this to use as an excuse to hang out? I mean, of course last year was a coincidence, but this year... It’s more than that.”  
  
He swallowed. She was making sense.  
  
“All I know is that... I know we’re not out of the woods or anything, but just knowing that those tapes are on their way to the press, and that you’re here and I don’t have to pretend anymore, it’s like I can think clearly again for the first time since Barb disappeared,” she continued, sighing.  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“I also know that I’ve been horrible to Steve.”  
  
Jonathan tensed automatically, expecting her to tell him that she’d get back with him as soon as possible. Well, at least he could stare at the road.  
  
“I don’t want to be that kind of person, Jonathan. It’s not who I am.”  
  
He kept on nodding. She was trying to let him down gently.  
  
“I won’t tell anyone what happened,” he quickly replied. And he meant that.  
  
“Wow. You really _do_ have trust issues. I’m going to apologize for the awful things I said to him, but I don’t want to make up with him. I know who I want, and it’s not _him_ , and trying to force that would just make both of us unhappy.”

"Okay."

" _'Okay'_?" she asked, sounding amused.

Releasing the stick for a while, he reached for her hand.

"As in _'okay, I'm sorry I got a little freaked out'_. I have no idea what I'm doing here, so I guess I'm hoping you have some patience. And you can tell me if I'm fucking things up."

"As long as you don't pull another disappearing trick on me, I think we'll do fine," she answered, and he sighed in relief as he felt her hand squeeze his. 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good."

"I wouldn't have let you do it again, by the way," he said a while later.

"Do what?"

"Ignore us. What's between us. Pretend."

"Hmmmm... I like that. I liked it how it was you who kissed me first last night."

Jonathan felt hot all of a sudden. _Focus on getting home._ Other needs later.

Luckily, there was a gas station nearby, and he drove straight to a vacant pump. Nancy started to say something, but he interrupted her, kissing her with almost the same desperation as the night before. One of her hands crept up his thigh and he groaned, before pulling back to get some more air into his lungs.

"Jesus. All right, we need to get more gas."

She grinned at him before snagging her wallet from her bag.

"And I'll be right back," she said, giving him one last peck on the lips before getting out of the car.

She dropped back into the front seat beside him a few minutes later, fresh gum in her mouth and something else clutched in her hand. 

"A little less to worry about," she told him, presenting her purchases. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. His _girlfriend_ (it was going to take some time to get used to calling her that) was everything he could possibly ask for.

 


End file.
